Fantasy
by ShipperChuu
Summary: Mayuzumi memang bukan orang yang baik. Tapi setidaknya Nijimura itu temannya. Berbuat baik dengan teman itu wajib, jadi Mayuzumi meminta Nijimura untuk pulang dan beristirahat agar pikirannya kembali tenang dan stresnya hilang. NijiAkaMayu


**'Fantasy'**

 **.**

 **Kuroko No Basuke**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **.**

 **Typo dan sebagainya harap dimaklumi, OOC.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tok tok tok brak brak brak

Pintu coklat diketuk brutal tidak sabaran. Bibir mengerucut maju dengan alis menukik tajam. Satu ketukan, dua gedoran, tiga tendangan, empat ancang-ancang mendrobak pintu, lima mendrobak pintu namun pintu masih tak kunjung terbuka. Nafas ditarik dalam dan dihembuskan kasar. Menghirup nafas sekali lagi dan membuka mulut lebar-lebar sebelum teriakan melengking terdengar ditengah malam kota Tokyo.

"CHIHIROOOO BUKA PINTUNYA ATAU KU BAKAR SEMUA BARANG-BARANG LOLI MILIK MU DETIK INI JUGA !!!!"

GUBRAKKK

"Ada apa Shuuzou ? Kenapa teriak-teriak tengah malam. Menggangu tetangga loh ?" Surai abu menyembul dari balik pintu. Muka datar dipaksa menyunggingkan senyum dengan tutur kata kelewat halus bukan tipenya.

"Ahh Chihiro sayang kenapa buka pintunya lama sekali ? Hampir loh, aku bakar koleksi lolimu." Senyum manis terlontar dengan aura hitam menguar pekat. Manik hitam menatap manik abu tajam, menantang adu jotos bila diperlukan.

"Ck. Jangan basi-basi, monyong. Cepat katakan alasanmu mengganggu tidurku."

"Setidaknya biarkan aku masuk dulu, Chihiro." Muka memelas, tubuh dibuat gemetaran meminta belas kasih yang sayangnya tak mempan dengan orang yang dipanggil 'Chihiro'.

"Mukamu itu menjikikan. Masuk." Pintu dibuka semakin lebar mempersilahkan tamu tak diundang masuk.

Meja kecil ditengah-tengah menjadi penghalang keduanya. Coklat panas mengepul diatas meja. Manik beda warna saling adu tatap dengan muka datar.

Tik tok tik tok

"Aku menyerah." Ujar sang tamu mengalah. Matanya perih terus-terusan menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Apa maumu Nijimura Shuuzou ?"

"Ah aku sampe lupa." Tangan berbalut jaket hitam mengobrak-abrik isi tas dan menyerahkan selembar foto dengan pandangan menantang seolah berkata. 'Kau kalah triplek.'

Selembar foto dirampas kasar, mata abu menatap tajam foto digenggaman. Alis menukik tajam dengan dahi mengkerut. Apa sih isinya fotonya ? Hanya gambar seorang pemuda berambut merah yang sedang berenang dipantai dengan bagian pusar kebawah didalam air.

"Kau homo." Resposnya datar tidak peduli.

"Chihiro brengsek ! Aku normal !!!" Teriak Nijimura tak terima. Sorry to say yah, orang semacam Nijimura itu banyak yang ngantri. Berbagi jenis tipe tersedia, dari yang bohay, datar, tua, muda, anak-anak, bahkan nenek-nenek pun ada. Nijimura tinggal pilih mau yang mana. Tapi sayang, walaupun banyak yang ngantri minta dipetik Nijimura sampai detik ini masih jomblo. Single, bukan ngga laku tapi belom ada yang cocok. Bagimana mau ada yang cocok kalau tipe Nijimura maso yang dibegini dan begitukan tahan ?. Cari dilaut saja sana.

"Lalu ngapain kau stalker'in cowo lagi berenang. Pake difoto segala lagi. Btw ini outo fokusnya kok nganu banget sih ? Merah yah, punya ku ngga semerah ini kok." Jari pucat menunjuk dua tonjolan didada pemuda berambut merah difoto. Mata menatap lurus Nijimura dengan muka datar.

Yang ditanya menghela nafas frustasi. Jadi, sekarang siapa yang homo. Pengin loh Nijimura ngomong 'homo kok teriak homo' tapi ngga jadi. Jam didinding sudah menunjuk keangka 1. Sudah lewat tengah malah dan tenaganya juga sudah habis. Anggap saja omongan Mayuzumi barusan hanya angin lewat.

"Chihiro kalau liat foto jangan cuma dada sama bibirnya dong sayang, dasar mesum. Liat sesuatu yang dibawah air dong." Tunjuk Nijimura tidak sabaran.

"Sebentar." Sahut Mayuzumi dan beranjak masuk kekamar.

Nijimura ngangguk. Tangan memijat pelipis menghilangkan pening. Kok bisa aku punya temen macam, Chihiro. Batin Nijimura miris.

"Sini fotonya." Foto kembali dirampas. Manik abu meniti setiap inch foto yang dikasih Nijimura dibalik lensa berframe hitam. Dan Nijimura baru sadar kalau mata Mayuzumi itu minus. Ck ck ck.

"Ini ekor." Nijimura mengangguk semangat. Pantat diangkat dan didudukkan kembali disamping Mayuzumi.

"Kau pernah bilang kan, kalau merman, mermaid, duyung atau siren itu cuma mitos ?" Mayuzumi mengangguk. "Tapi kenyataannya ada, aku melihatnya sendiri dilaut. Kukira itu pelangi karena warnanya mejikuhibiu, setelah kudekati ternyata merman."

"Shuuzou." Kepala mendongak menatap wajah Mayuzumi. Surai hitam dielus Mayuzumi sayang. "Aku tau kau jomblo dan kesepian. Tapi tolong, yang jadi novelis itu aku bukan kau. Jadi kau tak perlu berimajinasi seperti itu."

Tik tok tik tok

Mata mengedip sekali. Wajah bengong menatap tak percaya dan menangkis tangan Mayuzumi kasar.

"Aku tidak menghayal sialan !!! Itu asli, rael bukan hoax !!!!."

Mayuzumi menggeleng prihatin. Seharusnya yang stress itu Mayuzumi karena dikejar deadline. Bukan Nijimura. Tapi kenapa Nijimura yang stres sampe berimajimasi melihat merman mejikuhibiu. Lagian merman mejikuhibiu itu apa ?. Selama Mayuzumi bergelut sebagai novelis dengan menulis berbagai macam genre, tidak ada jenis merman mejikuhibiu. Yang ada hanya mermaid, itu mengacu untuk peremuan setengan ikan. Merman, mermaid, duyung, dan siren itu sama. Intinya, manusia setengah ikan.

"Pulanglah, Shuu." Nada halus dengan senyum dibibir. Mayuzumi memang bukan orang yang baik. Tapi setidaknya Nijimura itu temannya. Berbuat baik dengan teman itu wajib, jadi Mayuzumi meminta Nijimura untuk pulang dan beristirahat agar pikirannya kembali tenang dan stresnya hilang.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku !!!" Suara naik beberapa oktaf. Mata menatap nyalang Mayuzumi. "Besok kita kepantai tempat aku melihat duyung-"

"Merman." Intrupsi Mayuzumi.

"- sama saja, bodoh. titik."

"Aku sibuk." Sahut Mayuzumi yang langsung dibalas delikan maut dari Nijimura.

"Titik Chihiro." Ujar Nijimura dengan suara ditekankan.

"Koma, Shuu."

"Titik."

"Koma."

"Titik."

"Koma apa titik."

"Koma."

"Oke. Koma, oyasumi Shuuzou."

"Chihiro sialan !!! Titik oyy titikkk." Teriak Nijimura yang sayangnya diabaikan Mayuzumi yang telah menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya.

"Liat saja besok Chihiro, sekali titik tetap titik. He.he.he.he."

Gila. Satu kata untuk menggambarkan situasi saat ini. Mayuzumi merengut, bibir maju minta dicium. Perbincangan semalam tentang merman dan debat titik koma dilanjutkan pagi hari oleh Nijimura. Diseret paksa menuju mobil masih dengan piyama unyu miliknya.

"Titik, Chihiro." Ujar Nijimura yang sekarang sedang tiarap diantara celah batu besar dipesisir pantai.

"Terserah kau lah." Sahut Mayuzumi malas. Mata mengedip-ngedip ngantuk.

"Hai Shuu." Panggil Mayuzumi. Tubuh dibaringkan diatas punggung Mayuzumi.

"Hm."

"Ini kita bukan lagi ngelakuin adegan dianime sebelahkan ?"

"Anime sebelah ?"

"Itu loh, yang cowo pake teropong dipinggir pantai terus liat cewe telanjang lagi berdiri diatas batu dan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Eh pas nganu dimobil-" Mayuzumi menggantungkan kalimatnya. Matanya mengedip sekali ketika melihat sesuatu mirip ekor tertangkap dipengelihatan.

"Nganu dimobil apa ?" Tanya Nijimura penasaran. Mata masih setia mengawasi dengan teropong.

"Tetotttt ternyata malah cowo." Lanjut Mayuzumi datar.

Byurrrr

Whhuusss

Deburan ombak terdengar, kicau burung saling bersahutan mengiringi kepala Nijimura menengok dramatis menatap Mayuzumi. Suari abu dan hitam bergerak liar diacak angin. Pandangan mata saling mengunci satu sama lain.

"Chihiro." Suara rendah Nijimura terdengar.

"Ya." Sahut Mayuzumi dengan suara tak kalah rendahnya dengan Nijimura.

"KAU NGATAIN AKU HOMO TAPI KAU SENDIRINYA HOMO !!!"

"Aku normal."

"KALAU NORMAL NGAPAIN NONTON BNP !!!!? TRIPLEKK." Triak Nijimura kalap dan membalik posisi mereka. Mayuzumi dibawah, Nijimura diatas.

"Penasaran." Ujar Mayuzumi datar.

"Sudah lah Chihiro, lama-lama aku bisa mati kalau begini." Nijimura mengusap wajah frustasi. Doa minta kesabaran berlebih teralun dibatinnya berulang-ulang.

"Minggir, nanti kau nafsu lagi dengan ku."

"Ck. Mukamu itu mana bisa erotis pas lagi dianu."

"Anu apanya ?" Suara lain menyahut. Kepala beda warna menoleh serempak. Terlihat pemuda berambut merah duduk diatas batu dengan kemeja putih kebasaran dimana-mana. Kaki disilangkan menampilkan paha putih mulus mengundang nafsu.

Glekk

Ludah ditelan paksa. Mata mengedip beberapa kali memastikan apa yang dilihatnya asli bukan ilusi.

"Sstt Shuu, Shuu." Ujar Mayuzumi pelan, tangan menyubit lengan Nijimura minta dinotice.

"Apa ?" Nijimura menunduk menatap Mayuzumi yang masih ada dibawahnya.

"Bukankah itu yang ada difoto yah ?" Tanya Mayuzumi dengan dahi mengerut samar dan kepala dimiringkan.

"Hnggg ?" Nijimura mengalihkan pandang menatap pemuda bersurai merah yang sedang menatapnya dan Mayuzumi dengan senyum melengkung dibibir.

"Iya." Sahut Nijimura. Mata abu dan hitam saling berpandangan. Cukup lama sebelum keduanya mengangguk secara bersamaan.

"TANGKAPPPP !!!!!" teriak Nijimura dan secepat kilat berlari kearah pemuda bersurai merah diatas batu diikuti Mayuzumi.

Happ

Gubrakkk

"Auuu itteii."

"Chihiro tertangkap !!!"

"Ahh lepaskan aku."

"Lepaskan Shuu, kau menindihnya."

"Oh maaf."

Mayuzumi duduk bersila menatap pemuda merah dihadapan. Mata memincing tajam, memindai dari atas sampai bawah berulang kali.

Normal.

Sepasang kaki, jari-jarinya sepuluh. Dua jempol, dua jari telunjuk, dua jari tengah, dua jari manis, dan dua jari kelingking. Naik kebetis masih tetap normal. Mulus tanpa bulu. Naik kepaha dan glekk ludah ditelan kasar. Putih mulus tanpa cacat. Naik lagi dan Mayuzumi epilepsi seketika. Itu- itu kecil dan bersih. Mulus, putih minta dihisap.

Apaan wooyy !!! Dasar loli mesum.

"Kau siapa ?" Tanya Nijimura memecah hening. Abaikan Mayuzumi yang sedang geleng-geleng kepala berusaha menghentikan fantasi liarnya dengan sesuatu dibalik kemeja putih besar.

"Aku Akashi Seijuurou."

"Oh." Nijimura mengangguk dengan bibir membentuk huruf O.

"Aku Nijimura Shuuzou dan dia-" Nijimura menunjuk Mayuzumi. "Mayuzumi Chihiro, panggil saja mas Mayu."

"Ahh mas Mayu." Ujar Akashi diawali dengan desahan manja.

"Jangan ngajarin yang ngga bener, Monyong." Mayuzumi menggeplak kepala Nijimura pelan. "Kau itu siapa ? Ngapain disini ? Pake baju kaya gitu lagi. Mau cari mangsa ?" Tanya Mayuzumi tidak sabaran.

"Aahh ya aku cari mangsa." Kata Akashi. Mata berubah sayu, bibir merah terbuka erotis dengan tangan sengaja menurunkan sisi kemeja putihnya hingga tonjolan merah terlihat setangahnya.

Glek

"Akashi kalau cari mangsa jangan disini."

"Kenapa ?" Jawabnya polos. Manik merah memandang sayu manik hitam Nijimura.

'Sabar, Shuu sabar, lu bukan homo.'

"Ya kan ini dipantai, kalau mau cari mangsa ya diclub malam, pinggir jalan dan lain-lain."

"Oh tapi aku kan sudah dapat mangsa." Kerah piyama Mayuzumi ditarik. Wajah didekatkan hingga hidung saling bersentuhan. Mata saling tatap satu sama lain dengan intens. Dilatar belakangi sinar matahari mendung dan angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi, tangan bebas Akashi membelai pipi Mayuzumi pelan. Mengelus garis rahang Mayuzumi menggoda.

"Akashi." Panggil Mayuzumi pelan. Suara rendah tersirat nafsu terdengar.

"Ahh yahhh." Balas Akashi manja terselip nafsu minta dibelai. Mata terpejam menikmati deru nafas Mayuzumi menerpa wajahnya.

"Kau bau amis."

Tetttttt

"JANGAN HANCURIN SUASANA TRIPLEKKK !!!" Nijimura mencak-mencak. Ponsel dengan kamera siap bidik mental entah kemana.

"Chihiro kau tidak sopan." Akashi membuang muka unyu. Bibir dimajukan, tangan terlipat didepan dada. Pose ngambek.

"Ck ck ck. Itulah sebabnya kau jomblo sampe detik ini Chihiro." Ujar Nijimura sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya prihatin. "Akashi." Lanjutnya.

Akashi menengok kesal, bibir semakin maju minta disosor. Tapi tenang, iman Nijimura itu strong. Ngga bakalan mempan kalau cuma begitu. Entah kalau Akashi telanjang bulat sambil joget gangnam style.

"Kulit mu sangat halus." Tangan Akashi digengggam Nijimura. Wajah dimajukan dekat telinga. "Mau mendengar ku menyanyi, baby." Dagu ditoel manja dengan mata mengedip nakal.

Akashi bulshing, Mayuzumi membuang muka tidak peduli.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang menyanyi saja." Tawar Akashi. Tangan menggenggam balik tangan Nijimura.

"Tentu." Balas Nijimura gentle.

Akashi menarik nafas dalam dan dihembusakan secara perlahan. Bibir merah terbuka sedikit dan senandung lagu terdengar setelahnya. Mata menutup menghayati bait demi bait yang dinyanyikan. Surai merah bergerak acak disapu angin. Nijimura terpana, tangan mencengkram dada yang berdebar-debar. Genggaman tangannya dieratkan.

Ahh sungguh indah memandangan didepannya. Suara merdu Akashi juga menenangkan hatinya. Mata melirik Mayuzumi yang diam terpaku. Tangannya sudah digenggam Akashi dari kapan Nijimura tidak tau. Nijimura merasa terbang dan terbang menembus langit bersama Mayuzumi dan Akashi. Duduk saling bersadar diatas awan yang bergerak mengikuti arah angin. Nyaman dan damai. Matanya mulai memberat, kantuk mulai mengambil alih tubuhnya. Perlahan kelopak mata Nijimura tertutup. Suara nyanyian Akashi masih terdengar merdu dan menenangkan. Samar-samar, Nijimura mendengar suara Mayuzumi untuk bangun dan lari. Lari ? Untuk apa ? Ahh kantuk semakin menjadi dan Nijimura sukse tertidur bersandar dibahu Akashi bertepatan dengan bait terakhir nyanyian Akashi.

"To be a king again."

 ** _End_**

Saya ngga tau bedanya merman, mermaid, duyung, atau siren. Yang saya tau ya sama-sama manusia setengah ikan. Wkwkw. Saya kasih omake dibawah, kalau ada yang masih baca sampai sini, silahkan dibaca.

 ** _Omake 1_**

"Akashi-kun kenapa cuma dapat satu ? Bukankan kita membutuhkan dua lagi buat persembahan agar kau jadi raja laut lagi."

"Ck. Diamlah Tetsuya, kau tidak tau aku sedang kesal yah."

"Tumben sekali kau membiarkan buruan mu lolos Akashi."

"Aku juga tidak menyangka, Daiki. Tapi aku akui kalau manusia abu itu lumayan beruntung."

"Hee kukira karena suara Aka-chin jelek jadinya lolos."

"Jaga bicaramu Atsushi. Aku kesal sekali dia bisa lepas dari sihir laguku. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi."

"Kenapa bisa lepas, nadayo ? Itu bukan kau sekali Akashi."

"Ck. Tiba-tiba saja benda abu kecil berbentuk persegi panjang berbunyi dan dia langsung sadar. Sudahlah, Ryouta sudah menunggu terlalu lama digerbang. Atsushi bawa dia."

"Hee berat ah Aka-chin."

"Atsushi."

"Ha'i ha'i."

 ** _Omake 2_**

"Hiks...Shuuzou bodoh !! Kenapa telingamu mendadak tuli hiks. Lalu aku harus bilang apa pada orang tau mu kalau mereka mencarimu hiks...Ahh aku lupa, merchandise dan LN nya sudah rilis. Ugh untung aku memberi alamat email ku pada penjaga toko agar memberitahuku kalau merchandise dan LN ku sudah rilis akan mengirimiku pesan...ehh hikss Shuu kenapa kau tega minggalkan ku Shuu. Bagaimana kalau aku nanti kangen dengan mu hikss..."


End file.
